the stormwing's tale
by stormwingssky
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless find a mysterious girl in the forest, wounded. There are dragon tracks around her, but no dragon to be seen. when they bring her into the village, all the dragon all seem exceptionally interested in her, and she cam talk to them to! but she has been hiding a secret so deadly from her past it may cost everyone their lives. After httyd 2
1. Chapter 1

I am an outcast. It has been this way for most of my life. Yet in all of my travels, I have rarely seen a nightfury up close. Then today, when I came to this island after I was attacked, I saw one. What I was attacked by is a different matter altogether. I will not say who, what, or why, yet. It is for another time.

As soon as I came to this island, I could tell something was… _different._Maybe it was the absence of the dragon traps. I don't know. Well, I went into the woods on the island and was seeking a shelter for the night, (or until I was discovered) to nurse myself back to health after the attack,(I will not say who, what, or why yet it is for _later.) _when I heard the telltale banshee cry of a nightfury. I immediately hid, because, in my experience, nightfurys are unpredictable, and I wanted to observe without being seen.

"Steady, bud" a voice said. I peaked around the branches of my tree to try and get a better glimpse of the creatures. I nearly fell out of the tree in supprise. 'a _human_?!' was my first thought because standing in front of me with a nightfury was a _human. _The nightfury had a _saddle _ the war finally over? I asked myself when I recovered from the reverie. I began to have hope for the first time in years.

"looks like whatever came through here was pretty big, eh bud? Toothless?" I froze in horror. 'the tracks!' I thought in horror 'why did I not wipe away the stupid _tracks!? _ But I had bigger problems right then. The nightfury had caught my scent and was staring straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story. Yay! Thanks to Moonlesscat for becoming my first follower!**

* * *

I was frozen in horror. My mind raced furiously. 'Should I stay? Should I reveal myself? And if I fled where would I go? Would I even be able to get of the island in my state? I was badly wounded; I knew _that_ much right then. I had a bite on one leg, a slash on the other. My arm was slashed, and I had a few other not-as-serious-but-still-bad wounds all over my body, along with minor cuts and bruises. And if I stayed what would I do? Abruptly, my mind was made up for me. The human had spotted me too.

"Hey, you in the tree? Can you come down please? Toothless here won't harm you if that's what you're worried about." He patted the dragon next to him as he was talking.

"Its not the dragon I'm afraid of" I answered. "Its if this is a trap or not."

My mind was made up, if not by me. I would go with this human until i was healed or made to leave. if it was the former, then i would reconsider. if it was the first... No. I wouldn't think about that now. The human laughed.

"Well I can safely state that if this is a trap, I don't know about it!" I relaxed a bit after that.

"Can you come down?" he repeated. "I will" I called back.

As I was climbing down from the tree, a rotten branch gave way and broke under my weight, and sent me crashing to the forest floor I landed on my feet. My first big mistake. A red-hot spike of pain stabbed up my leg i crumpled to the ground with a shriek, and as i hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

** Toothless POV**

As the strange girl crumpled to the ground, my rider ran towards her calling; "Toothless! we need to get her to the village fast! she needs Gothi's help!" I obligingly went over and allowed him to get her onto my back and after he got on we shot towards the village and Gothi. As I flew I thought about her. She smelled strange. Not completely human would be my guess...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be in Washington DC for the next week, so don't be surprised if i don't update during that time. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When I woke up, I stared up at the celling. Wait... celling? I flailed out of the bed with a shriek of fear as memories from the day before assaulted my brain. As I franticly looked around panicking, I found my face inches away from the equally surprised face of the Nightfury from yesterday. We both yelped and backed away from another. When I had bumped into the bed I sat down hard on the edge of the bed, I looked around, composing myself, and looking out the window I realized it was dark outside, so it was probably night here. Once I had composed myself, I turned around and studied the Nightfury, as he studied me. The most striking thing about him was that he was he was missing the left side of his tail. I cocked my head at it trying to figure out how it had happened. He caught me staring and asked me**  
**

_'Are you wondering how I lost that?' _

_'Yes actually'_ I answered.

_'Well its sorta a long story.' _He sighed settling down.

_'Well, i'm not going anywhere with this and all, so you might as well tell me,' _i countered motioning to my leg with the bite_.'and besides its the middle of the night and i don't think anybody'll interrupt us.'_

_'Alright' _He answered_. 'it all started a little like this...' _

* * *

As I sat on the window ledge watching the sun paint the sky with rosy colors, pondering what Toothless, as he told me his name was (Toothless? seriously?) I heard someone moving inside the house. '_Boy these people wake up early_' I thought twisting around too look inside. It was a new human than yesterday, and she smelled of Deadly Nadder. She didn't seem friendly at all.

* * *

**sorry for the short** **chapter, my dad is telling me to get off the computer and now he's threatening my screen time. 'bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

* * *

At first, the girl just glared at me, not even bothering to hide her distrust and suspicion.

"What?" I finally asked, in a attempt to break the silence.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" she snapped.

"I mean, what's the reason for you to glare at me like that?"

"Well, let me see.. you've turned up on the island wounded, there were tracks of an un-identified dragon species around you…."

She trailed of meaningfully.

"Ok I can see that, but that doesn't justify the glare you're giving me right now.".

"Do you know a girl called Heather?" she snapped.

"Who?" I asked bewildered.

"A girl who looks like me, only has black hair?"

"Still nothing" I answered.

"Ok then," she said scrutinizing me "do you know a tribe called the outcasts?"

I froze, terrified. Their outcasts… or mine? I decided to play dumb.

"Who?" I asked tense.

"Big, mean people, led by a guy named Alvin?"

I relaxed. Their outcasts.

"No I can safely say that I don't. oh, and by the way, who are you?" I asked as she made to leave.

"Im Astrid" she answered as she closed the door.

* * *

**you'll find out more about this mysterious narrator in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the delay. its been a crazy week for me.**

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened again and the human from yesterday (that I now know whose name is Hiccup.) poked his head in.

"Hello." I stated.

"Um hello?"

The last bit was more of a question than an answer. I decided to let it pass and start a conversation.

"So, you are Toothless' rider?"

"Um.. yes. How did you know?"

"He told me." I answered reflexively. Immediately, I regretted it as i saw a question forming in his eyes.

"Yes, He told me, and I can understand and talk to dragons." I rushed.

"Have you always been able to under-"

"Yes" I said abruptly cutting him of.

"Oh."i saw the gears turning in his head." Oh, and by the way, whats your name? I meant to ask it sooner."

I quickly weighed the ups and downs and decided on the truth.

"Storm" I said "Storm of the Nightsky clan."

"Nightsky?"

"Nightsky."

"Huh, I've never heard of that clan. Where are you from?"

"I'll answer that if you tell me where I am." He laughed.

"You're on Berk"

"Alright, I'm from the isle of the Claws of the Cloud Mountains."

"Again, never heard of it"

"Its pretty far away. Whose house am i in?" I asked wanting to know.

"Astrid's. In her guest room."

"Oh" _that makes sense_ i thought.

"Met her?"

"Yep." I grimaced.

"Well, are you going to show me any thing, or are you just going to stand there and stare?" I snapped, impatient to see the village.

* * *

As i lay in bed waiting for the sounds of activity in the village to die down, I ran through what I had done today. It had been taken up by a tour, and all the people wanting to meet me, the new girl from a tribe in a land that no one had heard of before.

As the last sound stopped and all was quiet, I slowly and quietly got up from the bed and went to the large , I let my true form absorb my other one.

Jet-black scales shot down my body as my hair was absorbed into my scales, and two dark gray horns slipped out of my skull. My eyesight immediately sharpened, turning night into day as my eyes turned to royal blue reptilian. My face elongated in to a snout, and my sense of smell immediately sharpened. As my spine elongated into a tail, spikes popped up along it. My back legs grew an extra joint, and my fingers and toes turned into claws of razor sharpness. I grew to the size of the Nightfury from earlier, with the same fins. As I wiggled my shoulders in anticipation, two massive, jet-black wings with scattered silver scales on the undersides. After that royal blue markings appeared, glowing softly. All this took less than 30 seconds.

As I took to the air, I was satisfied that the wounds on my wings didn't interfere with my flying.

I was a Stormwing, ruler of the skies.

* * *

**hoped you liked it! please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sorry for the wait, i had a absolutely mad week, and i kept editing and re-editing. thank you to all the people who read this. enjoy!**

* * *

As I shot through the air, with the wind hissing softly in-between my scales, I searched for one scent. Toothless' scent, to be exact. As i flew over Berk, I checked my wounds and decided I would heal them when I got back to the house.

_No_..._ not his._ I thought as I sifted through the multiple scents around the island. I was seeking toothless out because I promised I'd show him my form, _not _for romantic reasons.(ick, bleck, blarg) When I finally caught his scent, it was in the air as if he were flying..

_But he cant fly. Not withought... oh dang dang dang. He's on patrol! _I was already shooting up, up, up so I wouldn't be spotted. To curse my bad luck, I had already been spotted. I went into evasive maneuvers, which involved a lot of altitude, direction, and speed changes.

I forgot I had a tear in my wing. My only thought was to get into the ocean, where I could loose them. Suddenly as i came out of a dive, the originally 6in long tear increased, accompanied with a lot of pain. It wasn't enough to drop me from the skies, but enough to seriously mess up my flight. I let out a piercing shriek of pain as I plummeted and then, as I was regaining my composure, I heard the flap of wing beats and felt toothless gain on me. in my desperation, i shot a small fireball behind me in a attempt to warn him of. it worked a little _too_ well.

I heard toothless yelp in surprise, and i looked back to see what I'd done, and I found to my horror, that I had set his fake tail fin on fire.  


My eyes widened as they started to plummet towards the ocean, separating from each other.I made a split second decision. I dived straight down.

_Spread your wings and glide towards Berk!_ I shrieked as I shot past him in a dive.

_But what about..!_

_I'll get him!_ I cut him of and focused my energy on grabbing the screaming human falling beneath me. I grabbed him and let out another shriek of pain as my wing ripped even more. Luckily, we were near Berk. even so, I barely managed to reach the shore before my wing gave out and I dropped the human next to Toothless, who was waiting anxiously on the shore. I had barely enough time to crawl a little farther up the beach, a little out of the waves before I collapsed on the sand.

_This was just supposed to be a quiet night_, I thought bitterly as the world started to disappear. _Meet the other dragons and go to bed. Will nothing work out for me?!_

_And then..._

Everything...

Went...

**Black.**

* * *

I woke up on a hard surface pressing against my cheek, and voices conversing a little ways of.

"Ive never seen a dragon like this! What kind do you think it is?"said a new voice.

"Well, I don't know.. Fishlegs, is there anything close to it in the book?" Hiccup's voice.

_It._ I thought. _It. I've been called an 'It'_ way_ to many times in my life.  
_

_"_There's nothing like it... the closet I can guess is a Nightfury-Deadly Nadder hybrid."

_A Nightfury-Deadly Nadder hybrid?!_

Those words set a fire in my blood which i knew to well. _Anger._

_Isnapped my head around to glare at the one who called me a 'hybrid'. _Personally, I have nothing against dragon hybrids, but with the last few days being so nerve-wracking for me... well, I kind of just lost it. I was tiered of people insulting and ridiculeling me.(intentional or not)

I felt a low growl rumble though my throat as i locked eyes with the owner of the voice who had called me a hybrid. He yelped in a satisfying way. He looked as though he was trying to grow a beard. Not very successfully, it seemed.

"Well Fishlegs, it doesn't seem to agree with you!" said Hiccup with a nervous laugh. I let out another low growl at the word 'it'.

"And apparently it doesn't like to be called 'it' ether." He said nervously. I turned my attention to the other person in the large pit, or ring if you want.

She was tall and thin and looked a bit like the other boy, Hiccup.

_Could they?.._ i got a deeper inhale of their scents and found I was correct. They were mother and son.

I considered doing something I hadn't done in a while. speak the human language. It would certainly make this conversation easier.

"_I'm a stormwing, actually, not a hybrid." _I said to their stunned expressions.

"_And I do not appreciate being called an_ "it". _I am a she."_

* * *

**hope you like it! please review and give feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright! i've been planing this chapter since i got all the responses to my question! hope you like! :)**

* * *

After their dumb-struck expressions faded, Hiccup, his mother, and the boy named Fishlegs proceeded to barrage me with questions about me, my stats(shot limit, fire power, ect,.) my history,(I refused to answer) and were just starting on my flying capabilities when 4 other people strode into the arena. Astrid, and 3 others who i didn't know.

"Well, about flying, why don't we something where whoever says 'I give up' sooner when riding me loses and whoever stays on me longest withought saying it gets to ride me for a day. At the same time, you guys will get to see my capabilities."

"Alright." Hiccup.

"Ok" Fishlegs.

"This will be interesting" observed Valka.

"But wait... aren't you wounded?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

I turned my head to look at my wounds. I concentrated, and they glowed blue under the bandages for a second, and when I had taken the bandages of, they had healed.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then they began to exclaim;

"Wow!"

"Look!"

"They' are healed!"

"How did you do that?"

"Its an ability." I said simply.

"Do you have anymore abilities?" asked fishlegs eagerly.

"Tell you anymore, and i might as well tell you the whole story!" I snapped, withought a touch of humor. "and, we have a little competition to do!" I said, eager to change the subject.

"Me first!"

"No, me!"

"I'll go!"

* * *

**one day later...**

The outcome of the contest still wasn't clear, because I had dunked every one of them, and they were too busy screaming their heads of to do much else.

I was pacing in the arena, nervous about what I was going to do. I heard footsteps coming down into the arena.

_You going to tell him?_ asked Toothless, trotting into the arena.

_Yes._ _Show him is more like it. _I answered.

"Hey Toothless! Where are you going?" Hiccup panted as he entered the ring.

"I have something to tell- actually _show _you." I said nervously.

"Um... okay?"

"alright. please don't run away."

"wait a sec-"

I concentrated and felt my horns and spines recede, and my scales turn into human clothes. I kept my wings and tail, because I wanted to represent my dragon form, even as a human.

Hiccups expression was so hilarious that I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes had bugged out so much they looked like they were going to fall out of his head, and his jaw would have hit the floor if it had opened any larger.

Toothless looked at him and said, _hey you, WAKE UP. _And when that elected no response, he smacked Hiccup with the edge of his wing.

"Hey, what was that for?" Then he turned to me."so, are you a human with the ability to turn into a dragon?"

I spread my hands apologetically. "Actually, its the other way around."

Suddenly, i heard a voice in my head that I had not heard in a long time. A voice that I had never expected to hear again. I shot to my feet, changing into my dragon form subconsciously.

"what are you doing!?"

i wiggled through the metal chains the made up the celling and shot north. For what I heard, I could not ignore.

_help me... i need you, sister. help me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this story! thanks for all the positive reviews that I've gotten. Oh, and FYI- in this story, Stoick is alive and has Thornadeo, while Eret has Skullchrusher. He has been on a trip to discus a treaty with another chief. Enjoy!**

* * *

A streak of jet-black darkness came speeding over the horizon and came to land on a large thickly wooded island. It came to land on the edge of a cliff over looking a beach of white sand. As it entered the forest, it took the guise of what was around it. In other words, it was invisible- but not quite. A shadow remained, along with other clues of its passing- a broken branch here, a claw print there. And, most noticeable, a print appeared in the mud along a small stream accompanied by a small hiss of distaste. For, now others could track it by the tell tale print of mud. The shadow moved though the forest, until it came to a meadow, where it abruptly stopped, for it could hear a voice.

"Why me? Why couldn't I have gotten at least sentry duty?"

the shadow, after pausing for a second, started to creep thought the meadow like a cat, in the direction of the voice.

As it turned out, the voice belonged to a young Roman walking along the edge of the meadow.

"But noooooo. I had to get stupid patrol duty! Marching though the woods avoiding the dragons and other hostile creatures!"

There was a loud thud, and a

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

Suggesting the roman had stupidly kicked the rock leaning against a tree. He was too busy nursing his sore foot to notice that everything in the meadow had suddenly gone silent. Too late he looked up and reached toward his spear. A black blur shot from the tall meadow grass, changing from camouflage to black with red, angry streaks in it. It slammed the Roman to the tree behind him, by the throat and fixed him with a piercing Royal Blue gaze.

He gagged and clawed at the claws restraining his neck. The dragon looked at him, considering for about three seconds letting him choke. _Well, he's no use to me dead, _she thought, and released him. He crumpled to the ground, coughing and gagging, as he satisfied his lungs' lust for air. As he was looking up, he got a good look at the creature that had ambushed him. A panther like lithe body with scales instead of fur, same size too, meaning it was small. Long legs with the back legs double-jointed, feet like a bird's; 3 long toes at the front with claws at the end, one at the back, the front looked like a human's arm and hand, although with claws on the end and missing the pinkie. The long tail was slowly swishing through the long grass, it had two fins near the top, and two at the tip. The head was drawn back, on a serpentine neck that was shorter than a monstrous nightmare, and thicker too. It had deep royal blue eyes, and swirl markings of the same color that were softly glowing. It had two horns slipping back from the base of the skull, and two catlike ears emerging from just below the horns. It was jet black with silver scales spattering the underside of its wings, and its underbelly, along with the area around its crest of spikes on its back.

"You know," it said conversationally, "Its not the best idea to kick a rock with sandals on, it might just hurt."

His jaw dropped. "You can... you can..."

"Yes i can talk." It said, rolling its eyes. "I'm not completely stupid. Now. I need you to tell me something... " Its eyes narrowed. "Where are you guys keeping her? A dragon like me, only with yellow markings, and blue scales or whatever color she is now."

"I don't... I don't know... But i have an idea." He said quickly, noticing the look in the dragons eyes.

"I think they are keeping her in the dragon tent or in the special tent."

"Special tent?"

"Rare dragons. I think."

"Show me."

"You're kidding! I go in there with you, and they'll kill me! No questions asked!"

"Not from the ground, dummy. From the sky." With this, she took off, grabbing the Roman in her claws as she left the ground.

"Whaaa! Leme go!"

"Are you sure, Dummy? Look how far up we are." He looked down and yelped, for they were far above the ground now.

"No, most certainly don't! And please stop calling me 'Dummy'! Its anoying!

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Erm… Julius."

"So, after the emperor Julius Cesar?"

"Yeah. My dad thought it would make me strong. Don't know where he got that from. And please don't tease me about my being named 'jewel'"

"Oh, look were above it. The camp, I mean." He looked down. She was correct.

"Are you crazy?! We'll be spotted!"

"Not if we are invisible. Now which tent is the dragon tent?"

"That one. The biggest one"

"And the rare?"

"The second biggest one."

"Alright. So I am going to set you down where I found you. If you hurry, you can see me reak destruction on the camp. One condition- you don't hurt any escaping dragons."

"Ok."

"Here we go." The dragon began a decent over the field. She dropped Julius and shot back toward the camp, and began her attack.

The nightfury screech began in her throat, as she nosedived twards the 'dragon' tent, and let loose.

BABOOM!

Romans scattered and pices of tent went flying, as she dived into the tent and began freeing the dragons. A roman with a lot of keys came running at her, with a spear raised. Her tail swept around and knocked him out.

_circle above and wait_, she told the dragons. Suddenly a familiar cry sent her racing over to the other tent. A Roman ran in, coughing from the smoke from the burning tent, and the cages of dragons. Some of the occupants were gone, but most were stuck, whimpering pitifully at the thought of being stuck. He noticed the keys at the belt of the unconscious Roman. He reached for them, and then stoped. What should he do?

* * *

Next door, a joy full reunion was taking place, two sisters finally reunited after years of separation.

* * *

He turned the key in the lock of the second to last cage, the cage of the skrill.

* * *

A cry of pain interrupted them.

* * *

"TRATOR!"

* * *

**Hope you like! :) Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like it! this is my OMG IT'S THE LAST DAY TILL CHRISMAS BREAK! present to all you Wonderfull readers! :)**

* * *

** ?'s POV**

I saw the black dragon lunge through what was left of the tent wall and slam one of the fighting romans to the ground. Her head came back like a snake about to strike, an erie blue glow emanated from between bared teeth. Then, all at once, the anger seemed to fade from her body. sShe stepped of the Roman on the ground, and put a claw to her lips. Then she turned to the other dragon that had come in through the tent behind her, and the Roman that was holding one arm strangely. She bent down to look him in the eye, and seemed to like what she saw. Then, she wrapped a claw around the humans waist, and shot into the sky. After giving the Roman on the ground a warning growl, I spread my wings and lifted off ofter them. Maybe they were worth following, after all.

And besides, I felt a strange connection to the black one... Like a half-forgotten dream. Or a nightmare.

* * *

the black dragon soared, followed by the dragons who said they would like to accompany them to Berk. She glanced back at the boy on her back, who was blinking at the world in wonder. She let out a low hum of amusement. It reminded her of a dragonet's first flight. They were so amazed at the world around them, they usually crashed into a tree or rock spire before they thought to look around at where they were going, herself included. She noticed a dark blot on the horizon line. She sighed inwardly. This next part was going to be… 'interesting,' for lack of a better word. She turned her head 180 degrees to talk to her rider.

"Now. When we land, I am going to shake you from my back, and Virmana here is going to hide her under her wing." The dragon in question, a Skrill, nodded.

"Why?"

"Because the people here don't react well to strangers, and I don't want them mobbing you until the whole story is out. Once I'm done explaining, Virmana will lift her wing and you can emerge."

"Alright."

"For the time being, I will make you invisible, as to not be spotted by the patrol."

"If you could make me invisible, why not do it the whole time?"

"Two reasons- A, I don't want someone to brush up against you accidentally, and B, ill already have enough explaining to do once they know I can turn from dragon to human and back."

"You can turn into a human?!"

"Yes. Don't ask, please. Oh look. Patrol. Don't talk."

"Storm! Where were you?! You ran off after showing me… something," Exclaimed Hiccup. "And 'where' in the world did you get these dragons?! I count two Hobblegrunts, one Skrill, three Nightmares, two Groncles, three Deadly Nadders, and one Raincutter!"

"Romans." Was her only response.

"I have to warn you… my dad is back from his trip." Said Hiccup as they wre coming in for a landing. "see that big Viking with red hair? That's… well, that's him."

Strom looked back and forth between the two, and gave him a, 'ill believe it when I hear it,' look.

"Hiccup! Who is this dragon and why are all these other dragons following it?" Bellowed the large Viking, as storm discretely shook Julius from her back, and under the wing of Virmana. She let out a low growl at being called 'it'.

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Storm," she declared, looking him in the eye. There were gasps and murmurs all around, from the Vikings who hadn't heard the news.

"Well Storm, explain." He said gruffly.

"I was looking for my sister," she motioned to her sister, Seastar, "and ran across some Romans 'restraining' her. The Romans have a camp a hard days flying north of here. Upon encountering it, I captured a guard and had him tell me where it was most likely my sister was being held. I released him where I had found him, and proceeded to free the dragons in one tent, but hearing a call from my sister in another tent, ran to get her. Meanwhile, the guard I had captured ran into the tent and got the keys to the cages and proceeded to open them." There was some murmuring at that. "our reunion- me and my sister's, was interrupted by a sound from the other tent. When we went to investigate, we found that the guard who had defected was being attacked by another Roman. I grabbed him, took off, and here we are."

"wait, wait, wait. So the roman you rescued is here?"

"yep." Murmurs broke out. She nodded at Virmana, and she moved her wing to reveal Julius. The murmurs broke into gasps.

"Um… Hello?"

* * *

**Pls review! :)**

** :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The argument had moved into the great hall, and it wasn't looking good for Stoick's side.

"Well, he's a Roman!"

Storm suddenly stood still, as she had been pacing. Her scales turned a shade of red the color of fresh blood. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits. I noticed that, creepily, her pupils had disappeared and her eyes were glowing.

"And, what does that have to do with it?" her voice had turned deadly quiet, like the first trickles of dirt signifying an avalanche. Quiet, yet deadly. "He helped me. He freed dragons when I was distracted. His actions proved him in my eyes. So, why do you hang onto this prejudice?"

The Roman was looking decidedly uncomfortable. He was standing to one side leaning against a pillar, and I decided to get a closer look at him. As I was heading over, Stoick made his defeat known.

"All right. He can stay." The Roman looked up, surprised. He had been studying the flagstones.

"But I have a few conditions. First, he goes nowhere alone. Second, if he does anything wrong, I will blame you." He points at Storm. She nodded.

"That's it. Everyone dismissed."

The Roman noticed my walking toward him as he was walking out.

I shoved my snout into his face.

"wha!" he yelped, nearly falling over.

"That's Toothless," said Hiccup, walking over. "He seems to like you."

"'Like' me? He tried to shove me over! And what kind of name is 'Toothless'?"

"Long story. How do you like it? Berk, I mean."

"From the brief impression I gleaned from the transit from the cliffs to the hall, I think it's pretty cool. I like how you and the dragons are living in harmony. And, not to be rude, but how did you lose you foot and Toothless his tail?"

"If you ask them, it's another long story," said Storm from behind me. I jumped, and turned around to fix her in an accusing glare. She started laughing.

_What?_

_What what?_

_What's making you laugh?_

_Your expression. It's hilarious. The way you frown- there you go again!_

_I turned around in mock disgust._

Then don't look at it. A playful growl was my only warning before she pounced. When the dust faded and the limbs separated, she had ended up sitting up on my chest.

_Ta-da._

_Ta-da what?_

_Remember the bet from yesterday?_

_Great. Choose your torture then._

_Tickle._

_What? Oh-_

All logical thought was erased by her lightly running her claws along my ribs.

"Is she tickling him?"

"Looks like it."

_Please stop! Please ha ha ha!_

_Alright_. She got of my chest._ Fun_.

_For you maybe. _

"I didn't know dragons were ticklish!"

* * *

The dragon soared into the setting sun with a human on her back. I decided to follow them.

* * *

I heard something following us. I pretended not to notice, all the while keeping tabs on it's location.

"This is amazing!"

"What do you expect? I'm a dragon. Do you want to do some trick flying?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. Hold on!" I banked and shot towards the sea-stacks, spinning most of the way. Once in them, I started weaving between them, circling back toward Berk, trying to get the strange dragon to follow me. Once in sight, I executed a turn and grabbed it in my claws, lugging it the rest of the way. I pined it down on a beach, and when the dust cleared, I was stunned by what I saw.

It was a nightfury.

I knew it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. block

**Sorry, guys. I have writer's block. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. :(**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, I want to notify all my readers of some things- the story I'm writing right now is a sort of... first draft, if you will. I want to write it all out and then revise it and ad detail and lengthen chapters. Also, I am planing a sequel, it will probably be a trilogy. MY POSTING WILL BE ERATIC AT BEST. My parents have mostly banned me from the computer, and I can't write on my phone. So, i'm going to sneak postings. Don't rat me out. ;) Sorry it isn't longer! The chapter took me awhile 'cause of revising... forgetting to save... re-writting...revising... revising... sneaking... ...and writer's block. Pls review and enjoy!**

* * *

They watched the dragons mess around, jumping on and chasing each other in a draconic game of tag.

"Now I have to warn you," Hiccup said after a minute of silence, "not all my friends will be as accepting about you being here as I am. Even if it is with permission."

"Like I had any choice in the matter," Julius snorted, rolling his eyes. "It was either come with Storm," he motioned at said dragon. "or get-" he broke off at this point, as a blonde shouting a war cry came charging at him, axe raised.

"As-" Hiccup started

And then Storm _moved. _

She broke off abruptly from a play fight and, had in less than a second, crossed the distance between them, and slammed Astrid backwards, and pinned her with fully extended claws on her chest.

"-trid?" he finished.

"Let me up you stupid bag of scales! Gah!"

"Calm down."

"No, I will most certainly _not _calm down! There's a Roman right there! We and the likes of him are enemies! So, no, I. Will. NOT!"

"Look," Hiccup pleaded. "He is here with permission. Can you just not attempt to kill him? I know you can take him easily("Thank you for that vote of confidence." Julius muttered sarcastically) but Storm will probably bite something you need off before that."

"Fine," she muttered through clenched teeth. "I won't dismember him."

Storm let her up.

She got up and brushed herself off, then sized up the Roman standing a few yards away.

He had dark hair, a tall build, and weird eyes- one was dark purple, the other was blue, and looked annoyed.

CRASH!

All heads turned to where, apparently, Toothless had done a flying tackle at Storm and accidentally shoved them through a wall of a nearby building. Then he came flying back out, followed by an extremely irritated Storm. She let out a growl.

_What. the. HECK. _

The scales along the back of her wings were shading slowly red. The markings on the bottom were pulsing shades of blue as she spread them.

_Um... To break the tension? _It came out more of a question. Before Storm could reply, a loud _SCREE _interrupted from above. They all looked up to see Stormfly descending. Storm quickly snapped her wings shut.

_Calm down, calm down, _She said.

Storm sighed. Her scaled returned to normal.

_Fine. But he started it._

_He usually does._

"Okay... I have a question... Whats with the color changing scales?" Asked Hiccup.

Storm tilted her head at him. "I just can. I'm a Stormwing."

"A Stormwing?" she nodded.

"The reason you haven't heard of us is because we are extremely rare and very secretive."

"Uh... A little help, please?"

They turned and had to try not to laugh. Stormfly had decided that she liked Julius and was licking him. He looked extremely uncomfortable. He took a look at their expresions and sighed. "Let me guess... she likes me too."

"Yes! Now get away from _my _dragon!" Snarled Astrid, fingering her axe.

"Fine by me!" He yelped and ran towards the other side of the square. However, Stormfly followed, until Storm stepped in her was and snarled,

_MINE. _And, when she said this, Stormfly noticed that her eyes _glowed _for a second, lighting up so there was no pupil. Now Stormfly really didn't trust her.

"So... is anyone else cold? Because I'm freezing." They looked at Julius, who, indeed, looked cold.

"Well _of course _you're cold. I mean how could you not with what you're wearing!" Sneered Astrid.

"Well, _usually _It's not this cold where i go."

"Come on, I'll get you something warmer," said Hiccup taking pity on him. They went off.

* * *

When they came back they were greeted by an odd sight. Apparently, Snoutlout had tried to hit on Astrid, and Astrid didn't like it, so Stormfly didn't like it, so Stormfly started chasing him around, and Storm thought it looked fun, so she joined in.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow owowowowow OW! Stop it! That HURTS!"

The two dragons were siting on to of the giant braziers, previously used for dragon raids, and were chasing Snotlout around with bolts of flame, or in Stormfly's case, spines.

The twins were on the sidelines, cheering for the dragons.

"Yeah, Get him!"

"Set his helmet on fire!"

"Bet you cant hit the right horn on his helmet!"

WHOOSH!

"And point for Storm!" Yelled Astrid, from the sidelines. Upon seeing them, she walked over.

"Does this happen all the time?" Asked Julius.

"With who we have in this village? Yeah, pretty much."

"Great!" He grinned. "This is a LOT more exiting then where I come from!"

"Hey Hookfang! Get over here! Ow! HELP!"

Grudgingly, the dragon did.

"Awww..." said the Twins in sync.

Storm, spotting them, gave a chirp and flapped over.

"Hi! You look... _interesting,_" she said spotting Julius' new attire.

"Thank you. I feel _bizarre._ It doesn't help that it itches."

He was dressed in a brown shirt and leggings.

"So, have you flown a dragon before? On the back, I mean."

"No..." said Julius, not liking where this was going.

* * *

_NightFury POV_

I ran. Ran away from the weird black dragon and the human. I thought I had lost them when I heard a voice above say _Sorry about this! _something heavy clunked me on the head, and the world went dark.

* * *

_ The Dream_

_I was running. Running away from the dragons that had slit my parent's throats. I could hear them chasing me. I knew they would catch me. Their long legs and stamina were greater than a one-year-old dragonet. I saw a clearing ahead and dashed through the seemingly empty space. WHAM! I smashed into something invisible that turned visible with shock. To my horror, I saw a dragon of the same type that was chasing me._

**_Please don't kill me... _**

_I whispered fearfully. I got the sense that this one was different from the ones chasing me. There was an aura of power that felt very, very, strong and... Old. And tiered. But kind, as well. She opened her mouth and I cringed, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, the sounds of pursuit increased into shouts. The mysterious dragon suddenly snatched me up, and before I could shriek clamped it over my muzzle. As we launched into the storm clouds above._

**_Don't cry out,_**_ s__he murmured. **If you want to stay alive.**_

_**Ok. Wh-wh-why? **She looked me in the eyes. And looked suprised for a second._

**_Purple eyes... so it begins... How will it turn out, however? _**

**_What? _**_I asked, confused. My parents had purple eyes as well. **Are you going to-to kill me? **I asked, suddenly fearfull._

**_No, little one. Sleep and I will take you somewhere safe... _**_And I did._

* * *

_ 10 Years later..._

_I was playing tag when I met her again. I literally fell onto her. I had tripped and landed in a ditch with a thud. A low __moan startled me out. I looked back and gasped. The same dragon from 10 years ago was there... And she was half dead. I cried out in shock. Long wounds covered her body, one of her legs was broken, and her wings... Oh, gods, her wings... they looked like they had been shredded and seared into long ragged strips. _

**_What? Whats wrong?!_**_ asked one of my siblings, running up to me. **We need a medic! **I yelled **Wh- **He broke off, eyes falling on the injure dragon. **Oh Gods! I'll be back as soon as possible! Keep her alive! **and ran off. _

* * *

_When the medics arived, they took one look and imedeately set to work._

**_It's a miracle she is still alive..._**_ one said. A moan startled us. She was awake._

**_Gah... _**_she whispered, eyelids fluttering **Step away please...**_

_**Why should we do- **the Healer broke off, because her wounds were... glowing. Blue. And before our eyes, they healed. Not to be put off, I asked,** What's your name?**_

_**Name... **She whispered, almost tasting the word. **I don't have one. Never have. **I blinked. Even I remembered my name. And my parents had been dead for 10 years... _

**_Well, that means I'll have to give you one. _**_I thought for a second. **How about... Storm?**_

_**Storm? **she mumored faintly, testing it out. _

_**Yes. For the one you flew me through. **_

**_Storm..._**_ She whispered, falling into unconsciousness. **Perfect. **And, just before she slipped away, I thought I heard her say, _

_**Ironic.**_

* * *

_No one POV_

The nightFury shook her head, her violet eyes luminous in the near darkness of the cage. _::Where am I?:: She thought._


	13. Chapter 13(sorrysorrysorry!)

**Sooooooooooo sorry! When I looked and realized about half a year had passed I did a double take! Here's the chapter, next one will be up by next weekend. Five words: School. Homework. High school applications. Still, no excuse. Next chapter will be at least 1000+ words, promise!**

* * *

She looked around. There was a fissure of light in the far wall, not very large or bright, but with a colored tint, suggesting sunset or sunrise. Muffled voices drifted into her ears. She could not make out what they were saying, but they sounded urgent and worried. She decided to investigate. As she starter walking over, a voice said,

"You're awake."

She gasped and snapped around towards the source. A dragon was shimmering in and out of view against the far wall. It cocked its head at her.

"What do you remember?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" She stammered nervously.

The strange dragon blew out a breath, accompanied by a burst of blue flame that lit up the area, and sighed, "I removed the memory block in your mind. Now do you remember me?"

Her eyes widened. "Storm?" She whispered.

"In person. A bit more battered, though."

"You're the shapeshifter?!"

"Ding."

In spite of herself, she stared at Storm for a second."'Ding?'" She echoed disbelievingly.

Storm rolled her eyes. "Ding. Yes. Affirmative. Sí."

"Okaaaay... So I got to the part where you were found In the ditch."

Storm nodded. "Let me fill you in on what else happened.

Once my... 'Brother' got wind of where I was, he sent out people to 'retrieve' me. I fought back. After the battle, I wiped all memories of myself from the Night furies minds. Oh, and just so you know, out the are humans. No, we're not in danger, the live peacefully with dragons. I went in here to calm you down and tell you of the situation so you wouldn't attack. Do you want to come out?"

"What?" She was so lost in thought, she floundered for a moment. "Yes, yes I do."

"Alright, then." Storm shoved the door open. There was a hush outside.

"You mean I could've just walked out?!" She shrieked.

Storm smirked.

She stomped out of the pen, grumbling, and emerged into a arena bathed in the light of a setting sun. There were gasps al around the edge as the humans saw her clearly.

She was cobalt and black with the tips of her wings, fins, ears and feet icy blue.

She regarded the humans in the arena with her.

One was standing by a Nightmare, and was wearing a helmet with curly horns.

Another was next to a Gronckle, holding a large book that he was writing in furiously.

Two others were fighting each other at the feet of a Zippleback. They looked much alike.

A girl with a large axe leaned against a blue Nadder.

The last one only had one foot. And he was next to a Night Fury. The Night Fury in question was staring at her.

A voice behind her spoke, cutting thought the silence.

"Skyclimber, Toothless. SkyClimber, meet Berk.

The Night Furies eyed each other warily.

The silence was broken by Storm walking past and saying; "I need to go do something," while sharing a significant glance with Seastar.

"Wait a second-" but it was too late. Storm was already streaking into the sky, her sister soon after.

"Great."

Storm watched her sister until she became a speck on the horizon and disappeared. Then, she turned around and slipped through the forest.

As she did, it started to rain.

_It's probably time to come clean, _she thought dejectedly._ I don't like it, but it's impossible to avoid_. A naughty part of her mind spoke up, _Well, you could- No, she scolded herself. Not after what happened last time. _

She raised her muzzle to let the raindrops slide down her face as she looked to the sky. For a second, it looked like the drops were tears.

Ah, here we are, she thought, overlooking the village. She flashed out with her thoughts, and located all the ones she wanted to talk to in the great hall.

As she slipped through the village, she took in the battered and sturdy feeling that it had, and mused to herself, _I'm older than this village and about as worn down. But, _she added sadly, _I unfortunately have had a rougher time of it._ She sighed.

As she meandered a up the steps to the great hall, she discovered a black lump snoozing next to the stairs. It was Skyfire.

_"It's raining, silly, and you might want to find shelter,"_ Storm muttered.

Skyfire yawned and said, _"Whatever you've done, it's got them in quite a tizzy."_

_"I know,"_ Storm sighed. _"And I'm going to fix that." _

_"Well, don't get yourself killed, please. I wouldn't like it,"_ snorted Skyfire.

_"You know that it's almost impossible to kill me." _And with that, she entered.

There was a moment of silence as she walked in, apparently in the middle of a conversation.

"There you are!" Stoic boomed, "Hiccup just told us a rather unbelievable story." He glanced in his son's direction. "It seems, according to him, you and the new girl are one and the same."

"Yes. It's true. That's actually why I came here tonight." She moved further into the room, and stopped at the end of the fireplace that spanned the length of the room.

"I wanted to tell you my story." She looked up. "So you'll at least understand. Ah-ah." She held up a claw. "I know you have questions. Please hold them till the end." She tilted her head to one side. "I guess the beginning's as good a place to start as any..."

* * *

**Next chapter's gonna be third person main events in her life... I have A LOT of surprises about Storm that you will Be startled at... (Cackles evilly)**


End file.
